Hell
The Hell (地獄 Jigoku), also known as the Underworld (冥界 Mekai), is a location in Vampyre, Knights and Boobs, and the home of the Devils, Fallen Angels, some Vampyres, Grim Reapers, Succubi, Inucubi, Imps and other beings of darkness. Appearance Hell is roughly the same size as the Human world, but with a much larger landmass, as there are no lakes and rivers just oceans. The sky was originally purple during both the day and night, but the current Seven Great Satans adjusted the flow of time to match it in the human world for the sake of the reincarnated Devils. They reproduced an artificial moon using Demonic Powers and made the night's darkness the same with the human world. The Underworld was originally split into two regions: The Demons' (and the Succubi, Inucubi and Imps) Region and the Fallen Angels' Region, which ended in Volume 3 after the creation of the peace treaty between the leaders of the Five Factions. Known Locations Lilith Lilith (リリス, Ririsu), is the current Capital of the Satan territory previously ruled by Percival Lucifer and now being ruled by Myrddin Beelzebub. It has one of the most advanced hospitals, which is named Serafall Memorial Hospital. Lucifaad Lucifaad (ルシファード, Rushifādo) is the original Capital of the Satan territory ruled by the original Lucifer. Choronzon Choronzon (チョロンゾン, Choronzon) is the stone-built castle and base for the current Malevolent Faction and capital of the Malevolent-side of Hell, and Malevolent Demon Lord Leohart. Agreas Agreas (アグリアス, Agurias) is a large city that is located in the Agares Territory which is being maintained by the servants of the current Beelzebub. It has a distinctive feature in which it appears to be a large floating island suspended in the sky. A popular tourist resort, it is also the place that controls the flow of the air in the Hell. The Agreas is a place that has the technology of the Original Satans and contains the essential crystals of the highest quality that is used to create both the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints. In Volume 18, Agreas was taken by Qlippoth. It was finally located by the Apollo Team in Volume 20, where Qlippoth had been using the city to both wake Trihexa and create mass-produced Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing Scale Mails. By the time of Volume 21, it has been recovered and returned to its original location. Auros Auros (オーロス, ōrosu), is an agricultural town located in the Agares Territory which is said to have the best agricultural products in the Hell. Sona Sitri's Rating Game school is being built here. Hellsalem's Lot Hellsalem's Lot (ヘルセーラムズ・ロット, Herusēramuzu Rotto) is a large city that is located in the Sitri Territory which is being maintained by the servants of the current Leviathan. It has a distinctive feature in which it appears to be a large underwater city. A popular tourist resort, it is also the place that controls the flow of the water in Hell. Gremory Territory The Gremory Clan has a territory that is about the same area of Honshu in Japan. A very rich territory with developed industry. Located within the territory is the Gremory Palace, the home and main building of the Gremory Clan Head. Draco Mountain Draco mountain (ドラコ山, Dorako yama), is also connected to and a part of the territory of the Gremory Clan. It was given and taken under the care of Tannin alongside his many and various dragons that Tannin took from the Human world. The reason why Tannin took this place was to obtain a certain fruit called Dragon apples in order for his other kin to survive. It was also here where Arthur Pendragon trained himself to enhance his dragon powers and Crom Cruach and his daughter also lives here due to Tannin taking them under his care. Realm of the Dead/Netherworld The Realm of the Dead (死者の王国, Shisha no ōkoku), also known as the Realm of Hades or the Netherworld in Greek mythology and Depths of Hell. The place where Hades the God of the Dead, his' wife, Persephone the Queen and current ruler of the Greek Underworld and the Grim Reapers, Hollows and Ghosts reside. Located in the lower strata of Hell and the place where the souls of the dead are sorted and is also close to Cocytus. The Realm of the Dead is of the Olympus World; the God from the Greek-faction Hades is in control of it. It isn't as big as Hell and as it's the World of the dead, it is a wasteland that no living creature can live in. It also has an ancient Greek shrine as it appears into the depths. It is the place where the Grim Reapers and Hollows of this World live and where the castle of Hades and Persephone is located. There is a part in it that is something that looks like a ritual area. Ornaments such as gold are used for the interior and it's so gorgeous that it doesn’t suit being in the Underworld. There is a carving on the wall of the children of Cronos and Rhea – Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter and it is carved to stand out. It's also where Percival's great grandmother, Lilith is being cared for by Persephone and her Hollows. Purgatory Purgatory (煉獄 Rengoku), was prepared for the deceased with special circumstances and to purify the spirits and souls who have died. It also the place were those who have died have are judged on if they are going to Heaven or Hell. It was also connected to one of the doors of Heaven like the Third Heaven. This is the place where Cao Cao was able to enter the Third Heaven. Gehenna Gehenna (ゲヘナ Gehena) is the edge of the Underworld, is the place that it was speculative about the afterlife condition of those who die in original sin without being assigned to the Hell of the Damned and also the burning place. It is also connected to one of the doors of Heaven. Malebolge Malebolge (マーレボルジェ Māreboruje), is the floor which is one floor above the deepest floor in Hell. It’s said to be the place where those who have evil minds, wicked souls, evil spirits who have committed sins get sent to and punished. Cocytus Cocytus '''( ) also known as the '''Ice Hell, is the deepest part of Hell that is connected to the Realm of the Dead. It acts as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures such as Samael, Gadreel and Loke. It is also serves as a home to many rare and dangerous creatures such as the Pale Horse and Frost Virgins. It’s for those who committed the gravest sins or those who perpetrated betrayals were eternally bound in the cruellest depths of Hell. Azazel Quest Azazel Quest (アザゼル・クエスト Azazeru kuesuto) is an RPG game created by Azazel as a joint project with Myrddin, Percival, and the technicians of the Demon's side. The game uses the Demon's technology the Game Field, to provide an adventure-type experience. It’s an open-field RPG where within the massive field, there are things such as villages, caves, towers, and one becomes a player, who ventures through the area while slaying monsters. It’s an RPG game which can be experienced in first-person, where a person who plays the "Hero" can go on an adventure with their comrades and defeat the evil Dragon King! Participants who play as the hero's comrades can pick from a variety of roles such as Knight, Wizard, Priestess, or Clown, or play as a companion to the Hero and his comrades. A person can also play as an NPC such as a Villager or Blacksmith. The game is still in development and a member of Grigori is overseeing the project after Azazel was expelled from the project. The game is developed for humans with special abilities who want to fight against mystical beings. Beelzebut A smartphone game created by Myrddin, to use as a training ground for Arthur’s team, Leohart's team and others. Trivia * The capital of Hell, Lilith, is a reference to the female demon (or demoness) Lilith from Christian and Hebrew beliefs, mother of monsters. ** Seemingly named for Lucifer's wife, Raylan's mother, Rizevim's grandmother and Percival's, Alan's and Ariel's great-grandmother * There is a hamburger restaurant chain in Hell named Akuma-naldo. ** There is also an fast-food restaurant chain named Mac-Lilim's Sadou, which is an reference to the light novel series, Hataraku Maou-sama!. * Malebolge means "evil ditches" and is the name of the eighth circle of Hell in Dante Alighieri's Inferno, part of the Divine Comedy. * Hellsalem's Lot shares its name with an location in the Kekkai Sensen series. * In True Volume 4, Arthur, Robertina and Kokichi have reason to believe the individual they captured is a spy that's been working on behalf of one of the smaller factions in Hell looking to make a political move. Category:Hell Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Demon Category:Fallen Angel Category:Succubus/Incubus